Fake Family
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: Becky trys to kill Kitty, and takes her first child along with Dudley. But the child know's Becky is not the really mother, cause the child is part cat.
1. The Start

**I'm gonna be the better person, and not saying anything rude.. Please enjoy this chapter, my best friends! :)**

It was night time for everyone. (I'm just gonna get to the point). So, Dudley and Kitty were in bed making out. It was around Chirstmas time, so they wanted to try and have a child. Since they didn't have to go work in the morning, they could have some fun.

"Oh, Dudley.. Faster please!" Kitty bed.

Dudley was on top of Kitty. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and Dudley went faster for her. He also went deeper and harder for her. Kitty's head flew back, and she screamed a little. They both hit their climax. They laid in each other's arms and fell fast asleep.

**A few weeks later.**

A few week by really fast. Dudley saw that Kitty was getting really sick these days. It was winter, and everyone was getting sick. But, now it's morning time. Kitty woke up and ran to the bathroom. Dudley ran in after her. She threw up and laid on the floor for a while.

"Could you have the flu, Kitty?"

"I don't know... Dudley."

"Just asking but um... Did you ever take a 'test'?"

"No... Should I take one?"

"I think you have too."

"Ok.. Then give me a few minutes in here... Alone."

Dudley left the bathroom and shut the door. Kitty took a test, after she was done throwing up. She walked out of the bathroom, with tears in her eyes. Dudley was sitting on the bed. He saw Kitty with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry Kitty. We always try again later." Dudley said hugging her.

"No... I'm pregnant!"

Dudley then hugged her tight and they couldn't wait to start a family together.


	2. So Far Happy Family

**On the 25th it will be 7 months since my first guinea pig, Darwin died. I really miss him. I don't think I'll ever let go.. My boyfriend is trying to help me a little too, but he knows what it's like too.**

9 months later. Kitty was at the hospital ready to give birth. Dudley held her hand, as she push. She couldn't push anymore with all the pains.

"I can't do this anymore!" Kitty screamed.

"You can do it Kitty.. The pain won't go away unless you push." Dudley said with a kiss on her forehead.

She pushed one last time. Then it was all over. Kitty closed her eyes, and was breathing hard. Dudley cut the baby's cord, and held the newborn. He sat next to Kitty, and looked at her.

"Hey, Kitty..." Dudley said in a weird voice.

"It's a boy, right?" Kitty guessed.

"How did you know!?"

"You had that weird voice, when it get's all high."

"Will.. What do you want to name him?"

"I like Willy... Willy Puppy."

They both kissed each other and was happy for their new son.

A few weeks later, Kitty and Willy got to go home from the hospital. Dudley went to the bank, to see his friend Becky. (Who sucks, Sorry I hate her so much).

"Hey Becky."

"Oh hi Dudley. What can I do for you today?"

"I just need 300 dollars."

"Oh what for?"

"I gotta pick up some stuff, for my son."

"You have a son?"

"Yea.. He was born a few weeks ago.. Kitty had him."

Becky rolled her eyes, and got the money. She loved Dudley so much, but Dudley didn't like her. He only wanted to be friends with her. He loved Kitty no matter what happened.

"Here you go, Dudley."

"Thanks."

Dudley left, leaving Becky thinking about his newborn son. Dudley got home, and found dinner ready. Kitty sat down with Willy and Dudley.

"So how was work, Dudley?"

"It was good... I went to the bank and got some more money."

"Oh.. So how was Becky?" Kitty said feeding Willy.

"Good... Why do you ask?"

"Just asking."

"Well, you 2 should get to bed. You need some sleep."

Dudley picked up Willy, and put him in his crib in their room. Dudley and Kitty both got ready for bed and went to sleep with a smile on their faces.


	3. Death Bed

It was about 2 months later. Becky, was spying on Kitty mostly. She would sometimes skip work, just to spy on her. She would hang out with Dudley. But today, she would ask Dudley to go to dinner with her.

"Sorry Becky. But I can't tonight." Dudley said.

"Aw you sure?"

"Yea. Sorry. But Kitty and I have to take care of Willy and..."

"It's fine, Dudley."

Becky left from tuff, and went to the bank. Dudley and Kitty both left work after a few hours went by. They picked up Willy from Peg's house. They went to their apartment, and began to eat dinner. But then, their door bell rang. Dudley got up and answered it.

"Hey, Tony! How's it going?"

"Good.. I brought something for your newborn."

"Really? What is it?"

Tony grabbed something, and gave it Dudley. It was in a box. Dudley let him in, and they both sat on the couch together. Kitty picked up Willy and sat with them. She was rocking Willy to sleep, since he already ate.

"Do you like it?" Tony asked Dudley holding his hands together.

"Yea! Thanks Tony."

Tony had given Dudley and Kitty some money, to but tons of baby stuff. Then, something came to Dudley's mind.

"Hey Tony? Do you name a dog named Becky?"

"Yea. We live almost next to each other."

"Did she do anything weird lately?"

"She taking tons of boxes into her house."

They all talked for a while. Soon Tony had to go. Kitty put Willy into his crib in their room. Soon, Dudley and Kitty went to bed in each other arms.

About midnight, their bed room door opened. It was Becky. She had stuff in her arms. She walked over to Kitty's side of the bed. She grabbed Kitty's pillow, making her wake up. Before Kitty could do anything, Becky put the pillow over her face, to make her stop breathing. Kitty hit Dudley's arm, and he woke up.

"Uh, Kitty. What is it?"

Dudley saw Becky trying to Kill Kitty. Dudley jumped on Becky, and pinned her down. Dudley saw a flash of light, and fell to the ground. He rubbed his eyes, and couldn't see anything for a while. Then, there was a gun shot. Becky threw Kitty out the window. Then Becky took Dudley and Willy and left the apartment.

As Becky put Dudley and Willy in her car, Tony was walking around town. He saw them, and took out his phone. He took a video of them, and then everything went black for him. The car drove away, and no one saw them again... Until morning would come.


	4. A Different Start

**Ok.. I have not seen my boyfriend in over 1 month! But we might see each other this week... Enjoy the chapter.**

The sun was high and up. Dudley woke up with his head spinning. He sat up, and felt a hand on his. He turned his head, seeing Becky.

"Am I dreaming?" Dudley asked himself.

"No silly... This is real." Becky said.

"What about Kitty?... And Willy!"

Dudley jumped out of bed, but fell down. Becky pinned him down on the floor, and kissed him.

"Dudley, baby. Shh, everything is fine. We're married, and we have our child."

"We had sex?"

"Yea.. We named him Willy."

They both got up. Dudley saw Willy fast asleep in his crib. The house was totally different. Becky made him breakfast, and fed Willy. Dudley went to tuff, thinking a lot. He didn't find Kitty anywhere. He walked into the Chief's office and sat down.

"Chief? Can I talk you about something?"

"Sure son."

"What happened to Kitty?"

"You didn't hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Some killer came into her apartment, and killed her. Her body was found this morning."

Dudley couldn't believe what happen. His heart was gone now. His partner was gone! He couldn't believe he married Becky too! But Dudley knew something was wrong. He left tuff, and went to Kitty's apartment. Did he forget his memory for the past 2 years?

Dudley felt around in his pocket, and found a key. He opened the door to Kitty's apartment. He walked in, and everything was a mess. He walked into Kitty's room. He found a ring on her bed. It picked it up, and held it to his heart.

"Oh Kitty.. How could I not know about this?" Dudley asked himself.

Dudley check all around her apartment. He left after about 1 hour in there. He couldn't believe this was his new life... At least he still had his son to remember Kitty by.


	5. Changes

5 years later. Dudley and Becky were living on their own. They had a son who is now 5 years old. One day, Dudley and Willy were at the dog park. Dudley was throwing a ball for his son. Only it got stuck in a tree.

"Hold on dad. I'll get it." Willy said.

"No Willy. I don't want you to get hurt."

Willy climb the tree and got the ball. He jumped down on landed on his feet. Dudley couldn't believe what he just saw. Dudley grabbed Willy's hand and they left the park.

"Dad? Where are we going."

"To the doctor."

"Why."

"Dog can't land on their feet."

Soon, Dudley and Willy where at the doctors. The doctor looked at Willy. Her name is Zoey. Dudley knew her, since she was Kitty's best friend.

"Is he sick or something?" Dudley asked.

"No. Not at all. He's 100% fine."

"But he landed on his feet and climb a tree."

"I can call Kitty and ask her if she ever had kids?"

"Kitty's dead though."

"No she's not. She works here."

"What the fu** is going on!?"

"Want me to get Kitty for you?"

"Yes.. If you could."

Zoey left the room for a moment. Willy had no idea what was going on with his father.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Willy?" Dudley said looking at his son.

"What wrong?"

"I don't think Becky's your real mother."

Willy didn't say thing at all. He broke down in tears. Dudley picked him up, and hugged him.

"Don't cry Willy... Please."

"I wa-want my real m-mommy."

The door opened. Zoey walked in, with a tan cat behind her. It was Kitty.

"Hi, I'm Kitty." Kitty said.

"Do you remember me?" Dudley asked putting Willy down.

"No. Why?"

"Nothing..."

They talked for a while. Then there was screaming. Dudley was holding onto Kitty's leg. Willy was holding on Dudley's tail trying to let him go of Kitty. Zoey was helping Kitty.

"Don't leave me Kitty!" Dudley yelled.

"Dad! Let go!" Willy said.

"Dudley get off of me!" Kitty said.

Dudley let go. Zoey let Kitty go. Dudley ran after her. He pinned her down in the hall way.

"Kitty! Just please listen to me!"

"Fine!"

"Ok.. I know your work at tuff. I know where you live too. I found this." Dudley said holding up the ring.

"My wedding ring."

"I have the same one." Dudley said holding his left hand up.

Kitty gasped. Willy walked over to them and stood there.

"So you must be Willy." Kitty said seeing the little puppy.

"Yea."

"Well I would love to get to know you more. But right now I have to get going."

Kitty gave Dudley her phone number, and left. Dudley and Willy went home. Becky (who I hate) made dinner. They all ate together. Willy began to act different after that day.


	6. A Story to Tell

Morning came by. Dudley had left for work. Becky walked into Willy's room. She sat on his bed. Willy turned his head, seeing his mom.

"What do you want, mom?" He said in a rude voice.

"Well good morning to you to. Come on, school." She said picking him up.

"Put me down! I'm a big doggy now."

Becky laughed at what Willy just said. Willy got ready, and Becky made breakfast. Willy was sent off to school, and Becky went off to work. Back with Dudley. He was walking on the streets. He pumped into someone.

"Hey, Dudley. It's been forever."

"Who are you again?" Dudley asked.

"It's me! Tony! Remember me?"

Dudley thought hard now. He looked at his voice, and saw someone called Tony on his phone. He got part of his memory back.

"Tony! Holy sh**! It's you!" Dudley said hugging him.

"Yea... So where's your wife?"

"At the bank. She works there."

"No, no, no, no. Your wife is Kitty."

"I woke up one day in Becky's house. She said I'm married to her."

Tony knew Becky was lying to Dudley. Tony and Dudley went somewhere. Soon, they were at Tony's house. It was a big, nice house. Tony pulled out his phone and showed Dudley a video. Dudley watched it. He saw Becky putting him and Willy in her car. Willy was just a puppy at that time, so he didn't know what was going on.

"What the fu**! Becky killed Kitty! But someone how Kitty is still alive."

"I found her in the ally that night. I took her to the hospital." Tony said.

"Anything else I should know?" Dudley said feeling upset about Becky.

"Yea... Becky is gonna kill Willy this week."

"I gotta go now."

Dudley rushed out the door. Dudley ran to Willy's school. He took Willy to the doctors to see Kitty.

"Dudley? Willy? What are you guys doing here?" Kitty asked seeing them rush in.

"Becky is gonna kill our son."

"You mean your son."

"Kitty I know you don't remember but Willy is your son. I'm your husband. Fu**! We have the same ring."

"But I was never married though..."

Soon, Dudley and Willy had to go home. Willy was scared now. Becky made dinner for them. They didn't really eat that night. Becky knew something was up with them. It was now bed time. Dudley kissed Willy goodnight.

"I love you son. Don't worry about anything." Dudley said.

"I love you too daddy." Willy said hugging him.

"Coming to bed, Dudley?" Becky asked standing in the door way.

"Coming." Dudley said.

Willy watched as Dudley left. Once Willy knew his parents were fast asleep, he went down stairs and called Kitty.

"Hello?" Kitty said through the phone.

"Help us please.. It's me Willy."

"Willy? Where's Dudley?"

"With Becky... I'm scared."

"Don't worry. I'll be right over... Stay on the phone."

On the other line, Kitty heard Willy scream. Then he hung up. Kitty ran into her car, and drove over to where Dudley and Willy were.

"Even though I don't remember them... They mean the world to me." Kitty said driving.


	7. Now A Happy Family

It was night time now. Kitty drove over to where Dudley was living. She knocked on the door, but no one answered. She saw a car coming, and jumped in a bush. She knew that car from anywhere. It was Becky's car! She jumped in her car, and followed her. Kitty also called a close friend of hers too.

It was all dark now. Dudley was tied up on the floor. Willy was in a cage. Dudley tried moved around and get over to Willy. But then, Dudley saw Becky. He stopped moving.

"God this floor is so freaking cold." Dudley said.

"We could warm it up for ya." Becky said sitting next to Dudley.

"Come on Becky! It's over! I know everything."

"Tell me then."

"You tried to kill Kitty. Tony came and took her in and you kidnapped us."

"Good dog! But I'm just gonna have to kill her."

"Daddy!" Willy said.

Becky looked over at Willy. Dudley could tell she was gonna kill Willy first.

"Wait? Where are where?" Dudley asked.

"At a bank."

"The old bank, or the new bank?"

"The bank that no one goes in, you stupid sh**!"

Willy began to cry. Becky opened the cage and picked up Willy. She walked over to a table. Dudley sat up still tied up. He couldn't break free, to save his son. Just then, the doors opened. The dust was in the air. Two people walked through it. It was Kitty and Tony!"

"Drop the puppy, Becky." Tony said.

"You and what army?"

"This army." Tony said looking at Kitty.

Kitty walked over to Becky. They both looked at each other. But then Kitty grabbed Willy, and threw him in the air. The girls began to fight. Tony caught Willy, and untied Dudley.

"Thank buddy." Dudley said.

"That's what friends are for."

Tony took Willy somewhere save. Kitty fell on her back. Dudley pulled her away from Becky. Then Becky took out something. Kitty knew that it was a bright flash light. If anyone say it, they would forget everything that happened to them.

"Dudley look out!" Kitty said.

Before Dudley could do anything, Becky pinned him down. Kitty pushed Dudley off of him. There was big flash. Kitty and Becky stopped and rubbed their eyes. Kitty looked at Becky. There was a flash back for her.

She remember seeing Becky in her apartment with Dudley and a newborn puppy. Becky used the same weapon on Dudley and Willy. Becky threw Kitty out the window, but Tony found her laying on the ground. She woke up in a hospital, and couldn't remember anything. She looked at her left hand that night, and saw a dark mark on her ring finger.

"I remember everything now..." Kitty said.

Kitty kicked Becky down. She beat Becky up, and knocked her out in about 5 minutes. Kitty fell to her knees, and Dudley ran over to her.

"Kitty! Are you ok?"

Kitty turned and hugged Dudley tight. Dudley hugged her too.

"Oh Dudley! I can't believe I didn't figure it out before!" Kitty cried.

"Figure what out?"

"Becky was behind this! For the past 5 years."

"It's over now.. You have your memory back."

They ran out of the building. Kitty ran up to Willy and picked him up. She kissed him and hugged him tight. Willy knew Kitty was his mother.

"I missed you mommy." Willy said.

"I missed you too... Both of you." Kitty said hugging them both.

Tony smiled at the family. Dudley walked over to me, and hugged him.

"How did you remember all this?" Dudley asked him.

"I still had that video."

Becky was throw in jail for life. Dudley, Kitty and Willy fixed up their apartment, and lived happily ever after.

"I'll get you back, Kitty Katswell.. One day..." Becky said with red her eyes.


End file.
